In today's society, one of the key factors for judging the performance of any call center is customer satisfaction. Customer satisfaction reflects how well a company is able to deliver it's products and services. Call centers usually provide a way to monitor conversations between agents and callers to ensure quality of service and thus improve customer satisfaction. Through monitoring, a supervisor or more skilled agent can train and assist a less skilled agent's conversation with a caller.